


Babysitting ~ Quando le situazioni più assurde si rivelano le migliori

by Lady_Of_Ink



Series: Storie di vita [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Ink/pseuds/Lady_Of_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makino non è una sprovveduta. Sa benissimo che non è il caso di affidare suo figlio nelle mani di Rufy.<br/>Per fortuna che Trafalgar Law si è reso disponibile per quella sera. Una sera che di certo non dimenticherà tanto facilmente.<br/>~<br/><em>«Torao?»</em><br/><em>Il ragazzo si rivolse al suo interlocutore. «Sì?»</em><br/><em>«Stavi canticchiando…»</em><br/><em>Il silenzio calò improvvisamente, mentre alcune goccioline di sudore cominciarono a colare lungo la schiena bronzea del futuro chirurgo. Non si era reso completamente conto di aver intonato quel motivetto accattivante, composto per far sì che ai ragazzini di cinque anni entrasse in testa. Erano stati vani i suoi tentativi di resistere a quella canzone insopportabile, dopo averla sentita un centinaio di volte: era come un tormentone, per quanto si possa detestare, continuerà a ronzare in testa fino a che non si sarà costretti a cantarlo, anche se non si vuole.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting ~ Quando le situazioni più assurde si rivelano le migliori

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm… Salve! *saluta con la manina*  
> Non è la prima volta che scrivo e pubblico una fanfiction, ma è la prima volta che lo faccio su questo sito, quindi ho paura di aver combinato un po’ di casini, sorry c’:  
> Che cosa vi posso dire su questa storia?  
> Be’, è la cosa più strampalata che io abbia mai scritto, nata da una discussione avuta con mia sorella mentre stavamo guardando Hercules. Da qui, l’idea che la canzone di Megara potesse sposarsi perfettamente con un Law che non vuole ammettere i suoi sentimenti per Rufy. E siccome non ci facciamo mancare nulla, mi sono ricordata che anche su Tumblr erano nate diverse meme a proposito di questa scena; purtroppo, sono state rimosse *sob*  
> Altra chicca di questa storia, Rufy legge fumetti. Lo so che la cosa potrebbe lasciare tutti un po’ interdetti, ma sia io sia mia sorella abbia convenuto che Rufy potrebbe effettivamente leggere fumetti sui robot o sui supereroi, fino ad arrivare all’idea che potesse leggere Haikyuu e fare il tifo per Hinata.  
> (il problema di fondo è che io sono ossessionata sia da One Piece che da Haikyuu, quindi shhhh, avevo bisogno di inserirli insieme… <3)  
> In questa storia ho inserito il fantasmagorico passatempo di Law, che include la sua collezione di monete. Non posso farci niente, ho riso per settimane non appena l’ho scoperto! :’)  
> In questa storia ci sono anche Makino e suo figlio, che ho gentilmente chiamato William. Perché? Boh, ho associato subito il suo visino a questo nome (??)  
> In conclusione, spero apprezziate questo mio tentativo e che la storia vi strappi qualche sorriso. Buona lettura! <3  
> *incrocia le dita*

~~~~

_A mia sorella,_

_la mia  fonte d'ispirazione._

 

 

Non sapeva quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva passato una sera con suo figlio.  
Il lavoro al ristorante la stressava parecchio, soprattutto adesso che era divenuta la proprietaria e che tutti si affidavano a lei nel momento del bisogno. Le prime volte era entrata nel panico, era sempre stata abituata ad essere lei quella che chiedeva aiuto agli altri, non viceversa.  
Per fortuna, sebbene il suo carattere molto mite e poco autoritario, era riuscita a seguire quel ritmo di vita snervante; ritmo che spesso le impediva di stare a casa, di godersi suo figlio che piano piano cresceva. Questo era lo svantaggio ad avere un marito sognatore, che viaggiava in lungo e in largo nella speranza di poter guadagnare qualcosa per la propria famiglia, e di essere l’unica con uno stipendio sicuro. In fondo, però, amava Shanks anche per questo.  
Makino sorrise.  
Dadan, a cui aveva dato un posto nemmeno due settimane prima, era stata così carina ad offrirsi di badare al ristorante per una sera, assieme a Mogura, Dogura e gli altri dello staff, mentre lei rimaneva a casa ad accudire suo figlio con la febbre. E poi, conosceva quelle persone da quando era un’adolescente, aveva persino affidato loro le cure di suo figlio quando avevano la giornata libera e la babysitter non era disponibile. Si poteva fidare.  
Si avvicinò a suo figlio, che giocava nel boxer con un paio di pupazzi, scostandogli qualche ciuffo rosso dalla fronte. «Bene, la temperatura si è abbassata» disse, con un sospiro.  
Era quasi decisa a mettere un film, in modo che il bambino avesse qualcosa da fare mentre lei preparava da mangiare, quando il telefono squillò improvvisamente. Makino si affrettò a rispondere.  
_«Ehi cara.»_ La voce di Dadan, dall’altra parte della cornetta, non prometteva nulla di buono. _«Come vanno le cose lì?»_  
«Tutto bene, William sta meglio!» disse, osservando con la coda dell’occhio che cosa stesse facendo in quel momento. Si divertiva a far volare un areoplano di peluche, e rideva ogni volta che lo faceva atterrare in picchiata.  
_«Ah, mi fa piacere…»_  
«Dadan, c’è qualcosa che non va? Avete qualche problema?» chiese, sempre più in ansia.  
_«Oh, no no, tesoro!»_ rispose repentinamente la donna, tradendo una leggera titubanza nella voce.  
«Dadan…»  
_«Solo…»_ Ci fu un attimo di pausa. _«Questo catering ci sta mettendo un po’ in difficoltà…»_  
«Oh mio dio! Il catering!» Quella sera aveva prenotato l’intero ristorante per un evento importante, promettendo al sindaco una serata che il suo amico non avrebbe dimenticato mai. Aveva passato intere nottate in bianco per organizzare tutto, voleva che andasse tutto secondo i piani data la presenza di persone di alta classe. «L’avevo completamente rimosso…»  
_«Tranquilla, tranquilla»_ la rassicurò la donna. _«In qualche modo ce la caveremo! Tu pensa ad occuparti di William.»_  
«Ma…»  
_«Niente ma, non preoccuparti per noi, siamo belli tosti! Promettiamo di non far casini!»_  
La risata rassicurante della donna la fece sentire un po’ meglio, ma non del tutto serena. La cosa che la metteva più in agitazione era che Dadan e gli altri si ritrovassero nel panico più totale, allo sbaraglio, e lei sapeva benissimo cosa si provava ad essere lasciati completamente soli, con un intero ristorante da gestire, per giunta con un evento di quella portata. Non era sicura che avrebbero retto la pressione.  
Guardò l’orologio, le lancette a segnare le otto e mezza di sera. Oramai era troppo tardi per chiamare la babysitter, probabilmente la ragazza aveva altro da fare per quella sera – e a dirla tutta, Makino non era neanche tanto convinta di volerla richiamare in altre occasioni, visti gli atteggiamenti sgarbati che assumeva nei suoi confronti.  
Pensò immediatamente ai suoi vicini di casa, tre fratelli che lei conosceva da quando erano piccoli e che erano stati sotto la tutela di Garp, una sorta di nonno un po’ troppo severo, fino a quando quest’ultimo non decise che erano abbastanza grandi per potersela cavare da soli, affidandogli loro la casa e accentando lavoro in una base militare della marina nella zona delle Hawaii.  
Quei tre ragazzini, per lei, erano speciali: avevano un rapporto tutto loro, nonostante non avessero lo stesso sangue, nonostante Garp avesse una reale parentela con solo uno di loro, nonostante uno di loro passasse più tempo in quella casa che con i suoi reali genitori. Quella era la loro famiglia. Una famiglia che Makino aveva avuto il piacere di veder crescere, di vedere come superasse gli ostacoli, di poter accudire – facendo la balia buona, mentre Dadan veniva chiamata “la vecchia bisbetica”.  
Una famiglia composta da tre pazzi scatenati, ma a cui avrebbe affidato volentieri William, in un caso estremo come quello, ed era capitato tante e tante altre volte.  
Se non fosse che, giusto quella volta, i due fratelli più grandi, Ace e Sabo, erano fuori città: il primo per festeggiare il compleanno di un suo amico a Las Vegas, il secondo per un convegno. L’unico che si trovava a casa, in quel momento, era il più piccolo, Rufy.  
E non era proprio la persona più affidabile di questo mondo, quando si trattava di lasciarlo da solo. Per carità, Makino non aveva nulla contro di lui, gli voleva bene e se n’era presa cura come se fosse stato suo figlio. Ma proprio perché lo conosceva da quando era piccolo, sapeva che era capace di combinare autentici disastri. Makino non era una sprovveduta: finché c’erano i suoi fratelli con lui non era un problema – non sapeva perché, forse si erano presi cura del loro fratellino per anni e avevano imparato ad essere prudenti con i bambini piccoli –, ma da solo…  
Makino girò sconsolata per il soggiorno, il rumore delle sue ciabatte accompagnato solo dalla risata genuina di William.  
Non aveva idea di chi altro chiamare, non c’era nessuno così disponibile come Rufy che, a quell’ora, avrebbe rinunciato a tutto quello che stava facendo per aiutare una povera pulzella in difficoltà.  
E poi, ecco, un’illuminazione. Poteva fare un tentativo, non era sicura che avrebbe accettato. La prima volta che Rufy glielo aveva presentato, le era apparso un tipo piuttosto cinico e burbero. Magari era solo un’impressione, del resto sembrava che con Rufy si comportasse in maniera piuttosto gentile e pacata. E forse, se gli avesse detto che c’era pure il ragazzo a tenergli compagnia, avrebbe accettato.  
Con uno scatto, Makino prese l’agenda. Era quasi certa che Rufy gli avesse dato il numero, nel caso ne avesse mai avuto bisogno. Sarebbe stata infinitamente grata per quel giorno. Il telefono squillò un paio di volte, prima di sentire qualcuno rispondere.  
«Salve! Questo è il telefono del Dottor Trafalgar?»

 

 

  
Di certo, con quel poco previso, Makino non si aspettava che sarebbero arrivati in uno schiocco di dita.  
E poi, sapeva benissimo che Rufy era un ritardatario cronico; anche se l’aveva chiamato ben mezz’ora prima, probabilmente si era fatto distrarre da altro.  
Per quanto riguarda Trafalgar, non aveva idea di dove si trovasse, né che cosa stesse facendo. Al telefono le era apparso piuttosto neutro – o era questo il suo modo di esprimere il suo stupore, chissà – e alla fine si era rilevato disponibile ad accettare quella strana quanto bizzarra proposta. Perché, in fondo, si trattava di fare il babysitter per una sera. E Trafalgar non sembrava proprio un tipo che amasse avere a che fare con i mocciosi.  
A dire la verità, Trafalgar non sembrava neanche un tipo che potesse sopportare qualcuno come Rufy; insomma, sembrava una persona sulle sue, che amava la compagnia del silenzio, mentre Rufy era un ragazzo sempre vispo e allegro, che raramente rimaneva zitto quando si trovava con gli altri – a meno che il discorso non l’avesse annoiato troppo e si fosse addormentato. In fondo, Rufy aveva ancora l’animo puro di quel bambino che, insieme ai suoi fratelli, veniva a bussare alla sua porta per chiedere i pancake a colazione. E Law, che raramente si esponeva con gli altri, non pareva in grado di poter reggere un’amicizia del genere.  
Eppure, da come ne parlava Rufy, da come appariva contento di aver rincontrato Law dopo essere stati compagni di liceo, tra i due non c’era alcun tipo di problema.  
Di questo, se ne accorse anche Makino: perché, per quanto Trafalgar potesse essere piuttosto introverso, incapace di esprimere quello che realmente sentiva, sotto sotto ci teneva a Rufy, e lo si poteva vedere nel modo in cui lo guardava di sottecchi, quando l’altro era distratto.  
Se Trafalgar fosse stato davvero qualcuno che non ne voleva sapere di poppanti, probabilmente avrebbe mollato Rufy su due piedi già da quando erano al liceo. E invece, Rufy non faceva che parlare di come si divertisse in sua compagnia – Makino si chiese che cosa facessero per passare il tempo, dato i gusti completamente differenti –, di come fosse uno dei suoi amici più cari; o forse qualcos’altro, ma questo era un pensiero che sorvolava la mente di tutti e che ancora non si era materializzato concretamente.  
La giovane donna sorrise, portandosi un ciuffo di capelli dietro l’orecchio e guardando l’orologio. Aveva avuto il tempo di vestirsi in tutta fretta e di far mangiare William, che aveva ancora la faccia sporca di passato di carote. Proprio mentre stava pulendo quel visino paffuto con un fazzoletto umido, sentì il campanello trillare alle sue spalle.  
Si aspettava di trovare Rufy davanti alla porta, già pronto con una serie di scuse per il ritardo, ma in realtà vide il corpo asciutto di Trafalgar. Sbatté le palpebre, leggermente stupita, causando la perplessità dell’altro. «Qualche problema?»  
Scosse la testa. «Scusami, pensavo fossi Rufy. Prego, entra!»  
Il giovane cominciò a studiare l’ambiente, e questo mise Makino un po’ a disagio: l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, Rufy glielo aveva presentato davanti al vialetto di casa, e anche allora la donna si era sentita squadrata da capo a piedi. Sperò di non aver fatto un madornale errore a lasciare William con lui e Rufy, del resto lo conosceva solo da quello che gli avevano raccontato. Quando vide il modo con cui si avvicinò a suo figlio, però, lasciando che quest’ultimo giochicchiasse con il suo indice e ridesse nel mentre, la madre non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Ed era quasi certa che anche lui lo stesse facendo, anche se le dava le spalle.  
«Mi spiace di averti chiamato con così poco preavviso…» si affrettò a dire.  
«Nessun problema. Ha detto che ha la febbre?»  
«Oh, ti prego, dammi del tu!» Accennò un sorriso. «E sì, ma fortunatamente la temperatura si è abbassata rispetto a stamattina. Rufy mi ha detto che studi medicina…» Anche per questo l’aveva chiamato: sapere di lasciare suo figlio con l’influenza con qualcuno che era esperto in questo cose, la faceva sentire già più tranquilla. Non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo se avesse lasciato tutto a Rufy…  
«Studio chirurgia, ma so cavarmela» disse, con un’alzata di spalle.  
«Ottimo!» Makino non ci mise molto a spiegargli quale fosse l’antibiotico che doveva somministrare a William, e Law aveva già capito quello che doveva fare ancora prima che lei finisse di parlare, ma la lasciò fare.  
«Posso farti solo una domanda?» sbottò quando ebbe concluso.  
«Dimmi.»  
«Perché hai chiamato me e Rufy? Non vorrei essere sgarbato, ma solitamente una donna non lascia mai dei bambini a due uomini. Casomai alle sue amiche…»  
Makino rimase un attimo interdetta da quella frase, poi rise. «Be’, in effetti non hai tutti i torti! Solo che io non ho tante amiche, le mie compagne di liceo le odiavo, e poi non credo a queste sciocchezze! Ho lasciato mio figlio ai fratelli di Rufy un sacco di volte, sono stati degli angeli!»  
Contemporaneamente, qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta, ed era oramai chiaro che si trattava di Rufy, e Makino andò ad aprire, non prima di pronunciare una frase all’indirizzo di Law. «Tranquillo, non sono una di quelle mamme che pensa che il proprio figlio nasca deviato se viene accudito da degli uomini!»  
Law cercò di non trasparire la sua titubanza, come se la cosa fosse nata solo per pura curiosità, e annuì.  
«Ohi Makino!» esclamò Rufy non appena gli fu aperta la porta, strisciando i piedi con forza sullo zerbino. Ancora prima di iniziare a giustificarsi per il ritardo mostruoso – nonostante la casa fosse solo a _venti metri_ di distanza –, il suo sguardo si posò sulla figura di Law, ancora vicino al seggiolino di William che, in quel momento, era concentrato sulla televisione accesa. «Torao! Che ci fai tu qui?»  
«Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere un po’ di compagnia…» disse la donna, trattenendo un colpo di tosse. «E poi è un dottore, e William sta così male, perciò…»  
«Certo che mi fa piacere!» Come aveva giustamente previsto, Rufy non sospettava minimamente che non avesse alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo solo con suo figlio, anzi era partito spedito verso il suo amico con l’intento di salutarlo.  
Law gli spiaccicò una mano sul viso. «Levati dalla testa l’idea di abbracciarmi ogni volta che mi vedi! Mi sembra di avertelo già detto!» disse con uno sbuffo. Si rese conto solo in quel momento che, per quella sera, avrebbe dovuto badare ben a due bambini, ma oramai era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro. E in fondo, come aveva pensato Makino, aveva accettato proprio perché c’era Rufy.  
Quest’ultimo si massaggiò il naso. «Okay. Ciao Torao!» disse sorridendo, per poi passare a salutare William. «Ciao Will! Quindi stai male?»  
Ovviamente non rispose, ma dagli occhi leggermente lucidi era facilmente intuibile; però era bello vedere come continuasse a sorridere a ogni nuovo ospite che arrivava, divertendosi a stringere in quelle mani paffute le dita che gli venivano rivolte.  
«D’accordo, lascio tutto a voi ragazzi!» sentenziò la giovane mamma, richiamando l’attenzione con un battito di mani. «Fate come se foste a casa vostra!»  
«Possiamo prendere tutto quello che c’è nella dispensa?» domandò immediatamente Rufy, prima che Makino prendesse borsa e giacca e si chiudesse la porta alle spalle.  
Lei rise. «Mangiate tutto quello che volete!»  
E quella fu l’ultima frase che la donna pronunciò prima di lasciare l’abitazione, non senza un po’ d’apprensione a riempirle il petto.

 

 

  
«Non ricordo se ho chiuso la porta di casa…»  
Rufy era disteso a testa in giù mentre parlava, le gambe che penzolavano dalla spalliera del divano color porpora. Law lo guardò stranito da lontano, intanto che gettava nella spazzatura le vaschette di gelato al cioccolato e al pistacchio che Rufy si era sbafato in meno di dieci minuti – ed erano solo le nove e mezza. Ora, era messo in quel modo perché sosteneva che così gli sarebbe passato il mal di testa. Aveva dei metodi tutti suoi.  
«Va a controllare, no?»  
«Nah!» esclamò, mettendosi seduto composto. «Mi scoccia!»  
Law roteò gli occhi e scosse il capo, aprendo poi un paio di sportelli per vedere se poteva cucinarsi qualcosa. Solitamente, non approfittava del cibo altrui, ma il suo organismo doveva ammettere, per una volta, di star soffrendo la fame quella sera. D’altronde, era così concentrato sui tomi che stava leggendo che, se non fosse stato per Makino, probabilmente non si sarebbe neanche accorto dell’orario. Pazienza, avrebbe continuato la lettura l’indomani: non poteva di certo portarsi quei libri così preziosi dietro, non in una casa dove c’erano due terremoti pronti a distruggerli. Anche se doveva ammettere che il bambino di Makino era tutto sommato tranquillo, ma forse era solo per via della febbre.  
«Posso chiederti che cosa stavi facendo di così importante da esserti persino dimenticato di chiudere a chiave?»  
«Stavo leggendo…»  
Un tempo, prima di conoscerlo meglio, Law avrebbe risposto a quella frase con un domanda sarcastica, del tipo: _“Perché, tu sai leggere?”_. Ed effettivamente fu questa la prima cosa cui pensò quando Rufy gli disse che leggeva, perché era tutto tranne che una persona interessata a questo genere di cose. Poi scoprì a che il genere di lettura si riferiva, non era altro che quella dedicata a dei semplici fumetti. Nulla che implicasse paroloni o periodi troppo lunghi, roba da causare sonnolenza dopo solo mezza riga; si trattava di disegni – qualcosa che Rufy poteva vedere, e quindi non doveva sforzare la sua mente per doverseli immaginare, anche se la sua immaginazione era abbastanza fervida, solo che la sfruttava quando voleva –, di dialoghi semplici, nessuna lettura troppo difficile per uno che, fortunatamente, non era analfabeta ma solo troppo pigro per certe cose.  
«Fammi indovinare, era uno di quei fumetti giapponesi con robot e roba varia?» Erano quelli che gli sentiva nominare più spesso, benché molti di questi fossero abbastanza vecchiotti, poiché li leggeva assieme ai suoi fratelli – e una volta, Law li aveva trovati appiccicati a uno stesso volume mentre tornava dal bagno. E dire che era stato Rufy stesso a invitarlo a casa sua.  
«No» disse, voltandosi verso di lui imbronciato. «Stavo leggendo Haikyuu. È uscito il nuovo capitolo.»  
Law lo fissò per diversi secondi, quelle guance gonfiate di proposito, così da farlo sembrare un bambino capriccioso e un completo idiota. «Ancora mi chiedo come tu possa preferire certa roba a un libro normale…»  
«Tanto lo so che anche a te piacciono i fumetti. Nella tua stanza ho trovato dei fumetti di Batman e alcuni di qualche supereroe della Marvel.»  
«Ho letto solo quelli. E poi, quelli sono fumetti americani.»  
«E Haikyuu ti è piaciuto quando te l’ho fatto leggere, ammettilo!»  
«Questo lo dici tu!» disse, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi al lavabo, mentre Rufy assottigliava lo sguardo e gli puntava un dito contro, la testa che sporgeva da sopra la spalliera.  
«Lo dico io, perché se ti può piacere un hobby come collezionare monete, può piacerti anche questo!»  
L’atmosfera sembrò raggelarsi improvvisamente, e Law sentì un leggero tremore alla palpebra sinistra e un brivido freddo lungo tutta la spina dorsale.  
«Mugiwara-ya» disse, con un respiro, chiamandolo con l’appellativo riferito al cappello che il giovane portava sempre. «Ti avevo chiesto di non parlare ad alta voce di questa cosa. Sai che solo tu ne sei a conoscenza.»  
«Rilassati!» rispose di rimando l’altro. «Non ti stavo prendendo in giro, ti ho già detto che hai una collezione figa, no?»  
Gli sorrise, intanto che Law rimpiangeva nella sua mente il giorno in cui Rufy aveva deciso di ficcarsi negli affari suoi, proprio quando quest’ultimo si alzò dal divano con un balzo e si avvicinò al boxer, dove William giocava con alcuni pupazzi, con decisamente meno entusiasmo di prima.  
«Secondo me si sta annoiando, tu che dici?»  
«Secondo me si sta addormentando. Forse è il caso di dargli l’antibiotico e di metterlo a letto.»  
Come era prevedibile, però, Rufy non lo ascoltò nemmeno. «Ehi Will, ti va di vedere qualche cartone animato?»  
Il bambino lo guardò con i suoi grandi occhi, mentre tentava di masticare un cubo di plastica e mugugnava parole incomprensibili. Rufy prese quello sguardo come un consenso, sorridendo e mettendosi a cercare tra i DVD che Makino teneva sotto il televisore.  
Ne pescò alcuni, tuttavia nessuno di quelli che aveva trovato lo attirava più di tanto, oppure erano cose che aveva visto giusto di recente e non ne aveva voglia. Ogni tanto si girava verso William, mostrandogli qualche custodia, ma il bambino lo ignorò completamente.  
Finché, proprio alla fine dello scaffale, non trovò qualcosa che accese il suo entusiasmo. «Ma questo è il DVD di Hercules! Come diavolo fa Makino ad averlo?»  
Law, che era ancora fermo come uno stoccafisso davanti alle credenze aperte, si girò verso Rufy con un sopracciglio alzato, trovandolo seduto a gambe incrociate sul tappeto colorato su cui di solito stava William. Concentrò lo sguardo un attimo su di lui, su quel visino fanciullesco tutto contento, su quella custodia che stringeva tra le mani, e gli ricordò tanto una persona di sua conoscenza, più grande di Rufy eppure con lo stesso animo di un bambino.  
Conosceva benissimo quel film, eccome se lo conosceva, e neanche lui credeva possibile che potesse esistere la versione in DVD.  
«Perché la cosa ti entusiasma tanto?» si limitò a chiedere, velando la sua voce di una punta d’indifferenza.  
«Perché è da un sacco di anni che non lo vedo! Quando ero piccolo, venivo sempre qui, se lo mettevo a casa Sabo e Ace mi spegnavano la televisione, lo conoscevano a memoria e non ne potevano più…» rise imbarazzato e si grattò la nuca.  
L’altro sbatté le palpebre, incredulo. Ebbe il presentimento che il destino ce l’avesse con lui.  
Insomma, non era possibile che anche Rufy potesse apprezzare quel film, la sua spina nel fianco, in tal maniera.  
Quel film le cui canzoni, ogni tanto, risuonavano nei corridoi di casa sua – la voce era melodica, per carità, erano le parole ad essere insopportabili –, o quando si azzardava a parlare di Rufy con quella persona – e in quel caso, era una in particolare ad essere cantata.  
Non era possibile che nella sua vita ci fossero due persone del genere.  
«Pensavo che, dopo aver distrutto la cassetta, non potessi più vederlo!» disse il ragazzo, riscuotendo il giovane medico dai suoi pensieri. Mise il disco nel lettore, per poi approcciarsi a prendere William in braccio. «Will, mi fai compagnia sul divano?»  
Trafalgar si stava quasi per slanciare verso Rufy, che aveva preso il bambino allo stesso modo di uno scaricatore di porto che trasporta una rete di gamberi, ma fortunatamente non ce ne fu bisogno. Se lo mise in mezzo alle gambe, il bambino che adesso batteva le mani contento, anche se i suoi occhi si chiudevano continuamente per la stanchezza.  
«Torao, c’è un pacco di biscotti lì?»  
«Rufy, hai finito di mangiare due vaschette di gelato poco fa…»  
«Sono quelli al cioccolato, vero?»  
Il moro sbuffò sonoramente, lanciando il pacco nella direzione del ragazzo che, senza voltarsi, lo prese al volo. E quando urlò: _“Inizia!”_ , tutto contento, Law si rese conto che quella sarebbe stata una lunga serata.

 

 

  
Lo studioso di chirurgia era riuscito, finalmente, a trovare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti, e soprattutto di suo gusto – perché la gente comprava più merendine e pancarré che altro?  
Makino aveva una busta di riso già aperta, con metà del contenuto ancora intatto, perciò aveva pensato bene di preparare un po’ di riso in bianco – preferiva le cose semplici, e non era decisamente un fan delle salse preconfezionate.  
Intanto, Rufy e William erano ancora seduti sul divano a guardare il film. O meglio, forse era Rufy che lo stava realmente guardando, poiché era l’unico che dava segni di vita, sghignazzando di tanto in tanto; William, molto probabilmente, si era appisolato.  
Law, ancora in cucina e che guardava la televisione da lontano, appoggiato al lavabo, prese una cucchiaiata abbondante di riso, ingoiandola quasi per intero. La scena con quell’odiosa canzone si stava avvicinando, e non poté fare a meno di domandarsi come avrebbe reagito quella persona nello scoprire che stava guardando Hecules con Rufy.  
Grugnì, ancora incapace di credere che a uno come Rufy, che trattava il romanticismo con lo stesso interesse con cui si fissava il suo alluce – no, anzi, era più interessato a fissarsi l’alluce che a qualsiasi forma di romanticismo, e Law era in parte grato per questo –, potesse piacere un film con una storia d’amore. Certo, c’erano anche tanti altri aspetti, ma c’era _anche quello_.  
E poi, per l’amor di Dio, quel ragazzino aveva seriamente diciannove anni?  
Poi si ricordò di quanti anni avesse quella persona, ben quattro in più di Rufy, e si dovette ricredere sul fatto che l’età anagrafica non aveva nulla a che vedere con quella mentale, purtroppo. Grugnì ancora, la canzoncina di sottofondo che gli arrivò ai timpani, mentre la giovane parlava.  
L’aveva sentiva talmente tante volte, che le parole già gli comparivano in testa a caratteri cubitali, come anche quel faccino da schiaffi che, prima di andare a casa di Makino, aveva giusto intonato alcuni pezzi di quella canzone.

  
_-Non so perché non lo ammetterò mai_  
_\- Ti vada o no l'ami e dillo, oh oh_  
_\- Ma è certo che l'amo e non lo saprà_

Law evitò di guardare lo schermo, concentrandosi sul suo piatto di riso, e la sua mente riceveva una martellata ogni volta che sentiva la voce di quell’odiose muse e di quella donna, perché quella dannata persona si cambiava il timbro di voce per farla sembrare più simile.

_Certo sei curiosa_  
_tu nascondi l'evidenza_

Alzò un attimo lo sguardo, incontrando le spalle di Rufy, che intanto ondeggiava la testa, ritornando subito a guardare i chicchi riso, ripulendosi gli angoli della bocca.

_\- Non so perché ma è più forte di me_  
_\- Ammettilo che felice sarai_  
_\- Scusatemi ma non glielo dirò_

E poi eccolo, quel pezzo di canzone che tanto odiava.  
Quel pezzo di canzone che gli veniva cantato dentro le orecchie ogni volta che si presupponeva una sua relazione con Rufy.  
Quel pezzo di canzone che gli veniva detto lo rispecchiasse alla perfezione.  
«Torao?»  
Il ragazzo si rivolse al suo interlocutore. «Sì?»  
«Stavi canticchiando…»  
Il silenzio calò improvvisamente, mentre alcune goccioline di sudore cominciarono a colare lungo la schiena bronzea del futuro chirurgo. Non si era reso completamente conto di aver intonato quel motivetto accattivante, composto per far sì che ai ragazzini di cinque anni entrasse in testa. Erano stati vani i suoi tentativi di resistere a quella canzone insopportabile, dopo averla sentita un centinaio di volte: era come un tormentone, per quanto si possa detestare, continuerà a ronzare in testa fino a che non si sarà costretti a cantarlo, anche se non si vuole.  
In quel momento, Law si ritrovò a immaginare il faccino vittorioso di quella persona, e gli venne quasi voglia di imprecare in maniera non del tutto signorile. Ma doveva prima risolvere quella questione con Rufy, che lo stava osservando con i suoi occhioni vispi.  
«Mi sa che ti sbagli…»  
«Sicuro?» insistette l’altro. «Eppure mi sembra di averti sentito…»  
«Non avrei motivo di…»  
«Ehi, guarda che non c’è nulla di male!» Rufy gli sorrise, uno di quei sorrisi così luminosi sul volto, così sinceri, le guance rosee, la cicatrice che spiccava sotto l’occhio. Non era la prima volta che Rufy gli sorrideva in quel modo, e Law era quasi sempre tentato di baciarlo seduta stante, o di mordergli il naso leggermente rivolto all’insù, soprattutto quando se lo ritrovava a pochi centimetri di distanza. Per fortuna, quella volta era parecchio lontano, ma non poté evitare comunque di distogliere lo sguardo. «Lo sai che non devi vergognarti di me, puoi dirmi tutto!» continuò l’altro.  
Law mosse un paio di passi verso Rufy, gli occhi bassi: maledizione, perché doveva sbandierare certe frasi ai quattro venti?  
«Non ho nulla da dirti, Rufy. Probabilmente, avrai sentito male…» disse, prendendo William in braccio, che – come aveva previsto – si era addormentato appoggiato all’addome di Rufy. «Vado a mettere William a letto…»  
Sapeva che lo stava osservando mentre saliva le scale, il bambino che si agitava, la testa sulla sua spalla e la bocca aperta, da cui usciva un rivoletto di saliva. In realtà, sperava che Rufy fosse tornato a concentrarsi sul film, facendo una delle sue solite alzate di spalle non appena avrebbe visto Torao che si allontanava.  
Ma non era questo che, al momento, occupava la mente del chirurgo. Il danno era fatto, oramai.  
Il problema è che avrebbe potuto evitare di fare una figura imbarazzante davanti a Rufy che, insomma, lo aveva sempre visto come una persona seriosa e assolutamente incapace di divertirsi con cose infantili. Aveva una sua dignità, per la miseria!  
E anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso mai, ci teneva al giudizio che aveva quel ragazzino nei suoi confronti, ragazzino che aveva totalmente riempito la sua monotona vita. Di questo, se n’era accorti tutti.  
Persino la persona cui, non appena mise piede sul primo gradino, Law lanciò una serie d’imprecazioni nella sua mente, la persona che gli aveva fatto imparare a memoria quella maldetta canzone, la persona che involontariamente l’aveva fatto apparire come un cretino.  
_Lamy, giuro che questa me la paghi cara!_

 

 

  
Non era stato troppo difficile dare al bambino l’antibiotico, nonostante stesse già sonicchiando da un po’, come non era stato difficile farlo addormentare profondamente. Gli ricordava tanto Rufy, quando capitava che si addormentava sulla sua spalla e andava sbavando ovunque.  
In fondo, Rufy non aveva poi niente di così diverso da un bambino. Come non aveva niente di così diverso da Lamy.  
Law si sporse per vedere come stesse, sul viso un’espressione serena, e la sua mano si mosse quasi involontariamente a spostare i ciuffi di capelli che gli coprivano gli occhi. E gli tornò in mente l’immagine di lui da piccolo, quando aveva solo quattro anni, e aveva fatto lo stesso medesimo gesto a Lamy, infilando il braccino tra le spalle del lettino per sfiorare la sua sorellina di solo un anno. E l’immagine, senza che lui lo volesse, si sovrappose a quella di Rufy, alle sue dita che si intrecciavano tra quei fili color ebano, lui che non aveva retto ad ascoltare tutti quei paroloni noiosi per cui Torao sembrava essere sempre così attento.  
Ritrasse la mano, socchiudendola a pugno e scacciando dalla mente quei pensieri, mentre scendeva con cautela le scale.  
Trovò Rufy che faceva zapping da un canale all’altro e abbracciato a un cuscino, il sacchetto vuoto di biscotti per terra. Si sedette accanto a lui, limitandosi a chiedere pacatamente: «È finito il film?»  
Rufy annuì vigorosamente, metà volto nascosto dal cuscino, e Law iniziò a pregare i santi che decidesse di ignorarlo per il resto della serata, ma non fu sufficienze. In meno di mezzo secondo, Rufy si era buttato sopra di lui, la testa poggiata sulle sue gambe e il resto del divano occupato dalla sua persona. Law per poco non trasalì.  
Stava per lamentarsi, scaraventandolo a terra se fosse stato necessario, ma Rufy lo precedette. «Ti fidi di me?»  
«Come?»  
Si spostò per guardarlo, i grandi occhi color ossidiana che quasi brillavano. «Ti fidi di me?» ripeté.  
Il moro deglutì. Se si fidava di Rufy?  
Non gli avrebbe affidato niente, era la persona più sbadata e scalmanata di questo mondo, eppure…  
«Perché questa domanda?»  
«Pensi che non sarei in grado di mantenere un segreto?» chiese, serissimo.  
«A dir la verità, non sai tenere la bocca chiusa…» ammise Law.  
«Neanche se ti promettessi che questa volta non lo dirò a nessuno?» scattò Rufy, la punta del suo naso che quasi toccava quella del suo amico.  
«Aspetta,» disse Law, schiarendosi un attimo la voce. «questo non ha nulla a che vedere con quello che è successo prima, vero?»  
Rufy sgranò gli occhi. «Ecco…»  
«Per la miseria, Mugiwara-ya, ti ho già detto che non è successo nulla…»  
«Non è vero, e tu non ti fidi di me!»  
«Dannazione Rufy, non è possibile che tu faccia il bambino anche per una cosa del genere!» A essere onesti, anche lui si stava comportando da bambino, in fondo non gli costava nulla ammettere una cosa così sciocca, specie dopo che una persona si era resa tanto disponibile. «Sì, hai ragione tu, quella canzone la conoscevo. E io mi fido di te, che cavolo!»  
Il giovane rimase un attimo interdetto, abbassando gli occhi e mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Scusa…»  
Law si massaggiò le tempie. «No, scusami tu. Temevo che mi avresti preso in giro a vita, non volevo essere così brusco…» disse, anche se la sua voce tradiva una nota di nervosismo.  
«Prenderti in giro perché cantavi la canzone di un cartone animato?» Rufy rimise la testa sulle sue gambe, il sopracciglio alzato.  
«È imbarazzante…»  
«Non è vero!» Rufy gli rivolse uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi a trentadue denti. «Non penso affatto che tu sia imbarazzante!»  
Senza alcuna motivazione apparente, Law si ritrovò a sorridere a sua volta, ed ebbe quasi voglia di passare le dita su quei ciuffi ribelli, di puntellare i polpastrelli su quella cicatrice, ma preferì non essere indiscreto.  
«Il fatto è che conosco quella canzone a memoria» disse, e non sapeva neppure lui perché lo stesse facendo, perché stesse confessando quelle cose. Eppure, conosceva Rufy, era quasi probabile che il discorso sarebbe arrivato alla ragione per cui sua sorella cantava sempre quella canzone. Law, però, si sentiva più leggero. Era come se qualcuno lo avesse spinto avanti, a compiere il primo passo verso il vento, per rendersi conto che si trattava solo di una brezza leggera, che non era qualcosa da non poter contrastare. Quel muro invalicabile, quel muro che non si lasciava abbattere mai, aveva ricevuto un paio di scossoni e si era crepato lievemente, lasciando trapelare quello che provava davvero. «Anche se non la sopporto, oramai mi è entrata in testa!»  
Rufy rise alla faccia scocciata di Torao, per poi domandargli: «Quindi non ti piace Hercules?»  
«Piace a mia sorella.» A quell’affermazione, Rufy sbatté gli occhi, incredulo. «Tu e lei siete molto simili, sai? Ogni scusa era buona per vedere questo film: la febbre, un bel voto a scuola, quando il nostro vicino Corazon ci preparava una torta senza incendiare l’intero palazzo…»  
E Rufy continuò a ridere, ridere sempre più forte, ed entrambi non parevano curarsi del fatto che William avrebbe potuto svegliarsi, la ricetrasmittente per bambini posata sul mobile accanto. Law era preso da altro, dal sentire quella risata così viva nelle sue orecchie, ed era un suono di cui, si rese inevitabilmente conto, non avrebbe fatto più a meno, con cui non avrebbe più potuto vivere allo stesso modo.  
Rufy era stato un uragano che aveva completamente ribaltato la sua conduzione di vita, fatta solo di libri e lezioni di anatomia.  
Lui aveva preso un po’ di colore e glielo aveva spruzzato sopra, come un pittore impazzito, come un pittore che non si curava di rendere un paesaggio perfetto.  
Rufy era quel fuoco che lo riscaldava durante le giornate di pioggia, quella coperta morbida che lo avvolgeva da dietro. Era questo, era colui che aveva portato l’allegria, la voglia uscire e fare cose che non accontentavano tutti – però l’importante era stare insieme, loro due –, nell’animo del giovane chirurgo.  
«Anche adesso, ogni tanto, lo riguarda» continuò, un piccola risata che tentava di uscire dalle sue labbra e che lui ricacciava indietro. «E canta le canzoni di continuo, in maniera particolare quella della ragazza…»  
«Ti sei mai chiesto il perché?» sbottò Rufy, gli occhi che brillavano ancora di più sotto la luce artificiale del lampadario.  
Come è stato già detto, era più che possibile che il ragazzo arrivasse a domandare una cosa del genere. Una domanda un po’scomoda per uno come Torao, il cui romanticismo non era il suo forte – e anche per questo ringraziava di aver trovato qualcuno che era altrettanto negato in queste cose, pur avendo una spontaneità al di fuori del comune –, e a cui non importava più nulla.  
«Dice che quella canzone mi rispecchia alla perfezione…»  
«Cosa? Non ci credo!»  
L’aveva compreso, alla fine. Aveva compreso quello che tutti cercavano di dirgli, il suo amico e vicino Corazon, gli amici di Rufy, e sua sorella Lamy, per quanto lo facesse in un modo al quanto strampalato. Doveva lasciarsi andare, essere meno rigido, proprio come stava facendo in quel momento.  
Law aveva compreso che, se non l’avesse fatto in quel momento, probabilmente non ci sarebbe stata un’altra occasione come quella.  
«Dice che rappresenta me quando non ammetto quello che provo per te…»  
Rufy aveva sentito perfettamente, anche se ci mise un po’ prima di metabolizzare la cosa. E quando i suoi neuroni mandarono l’informazione al cervello, le sue pupille si fecero enormi, quasi si confondevano con l’iride. All’improvviso, sentì una vampata di calore che attraversò tutto il suo corpo, simile ad una scossa elettrica.  
Non era possibile che Torao avesse detto una cosa simile. Lui…  
Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, quando le dita di Law passarono lungo i suoi capelli, sfiorando la sua fronte, la sua pelle, e credette persino di aver perso un paio di battiti. Erano fin troppo seri, pareva che non ci fosse nessuno attorno a loro, né la televisione accesa, né il respiro calmo di William che arrivava da lontano.  
C’erano loro. C’erano i loro volti che quasi si avvicinavano. C’erano i loro respiri che quasi si toccavano, come se fossero stati concreti.  
«Ragazzi, sono tornata!»  
Makino non aveva fatto completamente caso a quello che stavano per fare i due giovani, l’adrenalina della serata appena passata ancora addosso, i complimenti che la facevano sorridere come una babbea, Dadan che quasi la ringraziava in ginocchio – neanche fosse stata un messaggero divino – e le prometteva che avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che le avrebbe chiesto. Ed era anche felice di non ricevuto chiamate allarmati da parte dei due improvvisati babysitter, anche se la preoccupazione l’aveva messa in soggezione diverse volte mentre serviva i clienti.  
Allo stesso modo, Law e Rufy non avevano fatto caso al rumore delle chiavi che giravano nella toppa, e si erano risvegliati da quello stato di trance che li avvolgeva come una bolla solo quando avevano sentito la voce squillante di Makino che annunciava il suo ingresso. Presi alla sprovvista, in quella posizione che lasciava poco spazio all’immaginazione e a storie fantasiose su cosa stessero facendo realmente, i due non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di scostarsi l’uno dall’altro.  
Semplicemente, balzarono per lo spavento, come due gatti che vengono illuminati dai fari di una macchina in corsa verso di loro.  
E questo fece sì che Rufy, involontariamente, diede una testata sul naso di Law.  
«Cazzo!» imprecò quest’ultimo, stavolta senza trattenersi, massaggiandosi la parte dolorante.  
«Oddio, Law, stai bene?» Makino lasciò cadere la borsa per terra, avvicinandosi al giovane, rimasto seduto e che intanto si puliva col dorso della mano dal rivoletto di sangue che piano piano stava solcando il suo viso abbronzato. «Ti prendo del ghiaccio.»  
«Sto bene, tranquilla… Nulla di grave…»  
«Ma si può sapere com’è successo? Che cosa stavate facendo?»  
Law non rispose, almeno non subito, spostando lo sguardo di lato, verso Rufy, che si massaggiava la testa nel punto in cui aveva colpito il suo amico. E, ritrovandosi gli occhi scocciati di Torao che lo fissavano – che in realtà lasciavano trapelare un bagliore di furbizia, come due bambini che non erano stati scoperti da un adulto –, Rufy si ritrovò a sorridere imbarazzato e a mormorare uno: _“Scusa!”_ , a voce bassa.

 

 

  
La giovane mamma li aveva salutati con un sorriso raggiante e meno tirato rispetto a quello con cui li aveva lasciati. Avevano fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro, William dormiva profondamente e la febbre sembrava essere passata del tutto.  
Trafalgar le aveva chiesto scusa più di una volta per averle quasi svuotato la dispensa – anche se il colpevole era Rufy – e l’aveva ringraziata per avergli fatto usare la sua valigetta del pronto soccorso per tamponare la fuoriuscita di sangue dal naso.  
Makino aveva sventolato le mani davanti al viso, assicurando che erano cose da nulla, anzi, erano loro che avevano fatto fin troppo per lei, e prometteva che non li avrebbe disturbati più per un motivo del genere.  
Law si ritrovò ad essere quasi dispiaciuto della cosa, in fondo era stata una serata abbastanza tranquilla – a parte la testata di Rufy e il suo canticchiare imbarazzante. Aveva fatto un mezzo sorriso a Makino, ripensando a William che dormiva rilassato nella sua culla, dicendole che invece avrebbe potuto chiamarlo ogni quanto ne avesse bisogno. E questo non solo fece stupire la donna, ma le fece ricredere sul giudizio che si era fatta di Law.  
Era davvero una brava persona. E anche se sospettava vagamente quello che stessero facendo lui e Rufy al suo arrivo, Makino avrebbe di certo approvato.  
Law sbuffò, togliendosi il tampone dal naso e gettandolo nel cassonetto lì vicino. Fuori faceva un gran freddo e si vide costretto a stingere le spalle nel suo giaccone blu e morbido, la casa di Makino dietro di lui e Rufy accanto.  
Erano rimasti davanti al vialetto senza spiccare parola, aspettando forse qualche reazione da parte dell’altro, mentre la mamma di William si era già rintanata a letto e aveva spento tutte le luci.  
Rufy si fissava la punta delle scarpe da ginnastica, il giubbotto giallo che risaltava anche più dei lampioni che illuminavano la strada con la loro luce fioca. Aprì la bocca, pronto a dire qualcosa, la testa bassa e i piedi che continuavano a calciare i sassolini lì vicino.  
Fu Law a parlare per primo. «Bene, la mia macchina è questa…» disse, indicando un’auto nera che si trovava proprio davanti casa di Makino. «Buonanotte, Rufy!»  
Avrebbe potuto dire altre milioni di cose. Avrebbe potuto spiegare quello che stava facendo, ma come al solito preferì fare finta di niente.  
Preferì evitare l’argomento, come faceva sempre, anche quando gliene parlavano gli altri.  
Probabilmente non era quello il momento giusto. Probabilmente non ci sarebbe stato un momento giusto, e stava solo commettendo un errore irrimediabile.  
Chissà… potrebbero essere molteplici i motivi per cui le cose non dovevano andare nel modo sperato da Law.  
Non era neanche arrabbiato con quell’idiota, che gli aveva fatto fare l’ennesima brutta figura. Era come se avesse la consapevolezza che non ci sarebbe stato un altro momento: si conosceva, tutto sommato, sapeva che non era da lui aprirsi in quel modo.  
Per cui, ci sarebbe stata davvero un’altra occasione? O sarebbe stata troppo lontana per uno come Rufy, veloce come il vento e che scattava come una molla?  
Aprì la portiera, il viso appena velato da quella che doveva essere amarezza.  
«Hai altri programmi per stasera?»  
Law si voltò di scatto, trovandosi Rufy che stingeva gli occhi e arricciava il naso, come se dire quella frase gli fosse costato tutto l’ossigeno di cui era a disposizione. Lentamente, riaprì gli occhi, serissimo, puntando le iridi in quelle di Torao.  
«Perché?» chiese, dopo il primo attimo di sbigottimento.  
«Be’…» Rufy strinse le maniche della giubbotto con forza. «Sono solo a casa, no? Mi piacerebbe avere un po’ di compagnia… insomma… per dormire.»  
Stavolta, Trafalgar non evitò di nascondere il suo stupore e avvertì la faccia più calda rispetto al resto del corpo, nascosto sotto l’enorme ed elegante giaccone. Prese un respiro profondo, cercando di far sì che il suo sangue scorresse in maniera regolare. «Hai paura, per caso?» chiese, rendendosi conto che la situazione era diventata anche più assurda di quando aveva cantato la canzone di Meg poche ore prima.  
«Non è questo…» Rufy si morse il labbro inferiore. Perché non ci riusciva? Eppure lui era bravo a dire quello che pensava, a far uscire la sua spontaneità. Forse era perché quelle cose le stava dicendo a Torao? Forse perché aveva paura della sua reazione? Si toccò la fronte, proprio dove ancora sentiva i polpastrelli di Law che lo carezzavano: se c’era riuscito lui, se gli aveva detto quelle cose, non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi. «Ecco, tu mi hai confessato quella cosa, dunque hai dimostrato che ti fidi di me, e allora anche io volevo confessarti una cosa, perché io mi fido di te, e… e… Mi piacerebbe dormire con te… abbracciato a te… perché penso che sarebbe più bello che dormire abbracciato a un cuscino. Però, se non ti va…»  
Rufy non ebbe neanche il tempo di finire la frase. Aveva tentato di non guardare l’espressione di Torao intanto che parlava, temendo che impallidisse o si inorridisse a quelle parole, le gote rosse sia per il freddo sia per lo sforzo di ammettere tutto quello che, da diverso tempo, sentiva smuovere dentro il suo stomaco.  
Non ebbe il tempo di finire, perché le labbra ispide di Torao avevano incontrato le sue, che si muovevano a macchinetta.  
Rufy non aveva idea di come si baciasse. Non l’aveva fatto mai con nessuno, nessuno glielo aveva mai insegnato.  
E adesso capiva perché. Sono cose che si provano sulla propria pelle, quando si sentono veramente, non a caso.  
Rufy trovò il tutto strano, anche per uno come lui: il nodo allo stomaco non c’era più, i muscoli si erano rilassati totalmente, il calore pervadeva ogni parte delle sue cellule. Poi, quando cominciò ad abituarsi, a sentire il sapore delle labbra di Torao che lo pizzicavano, le sue mani che toccavano il suo viso, il tutto passò dall’essere strano… all’essere bellissimo. A volerne ancora. A non volersi staccare più da quelle labbra.  
Gli occhi color ossidiana del giovane erano ancora chiusi, quasi come se così la sua mente potesse registrare meglio tutte quelle sensazioni diverse, un miscuglio di percezioni che si affollavano, non accorgendosi che era praticamente stato sollevato da terra.  
Inizialmente, pensava fosse solo una sua impressione, finché non si rese conto che era proprio Torao ad averlo sollevato da terra, le sue braccia che lo stringevano con forza.  
«Era a questo che miravi, quando intendevi dire che avresti voluto abbracciarmi?» disse Law, non appena si furono staccati, con una punta di sfacciataggine.  
Rufy respirò a stento, per poi ridere. «Qualcosa del genere...!»  
Trafalgar premette la fronte contro la sua, e sarebbe voluto rimanere così per tutto il tempo del mondo, a fissare quegli occhi color ossidiana così grandi e vispi, col rischio di potercisi immergere. Non avrebbe voluto interrompere quel contatto per nulla al mondo, avrebbe voluto che la sua pelle rimanesse vicina a quella del giovane ragazzino.  
«Sei sicuro che vada bene?»  
«Se pensi che i miei fratelli potrebbero vederti e picchiarti,» disse, in riferimento al fatto che né Ace né Sabo apprezzassero la compagnia del giovane chirurgo. «non preoccuparti. Il compleanno di Satch è domani, quindi Ace tornerà il giorno dopo; e lo stesso vale per Sabo, mi aveva assicurato che sarebbe rimasto un altro giorno. Perciò…»  
Rufy rise di sottecchi, quasi come se ne stesse combinando una delle sue, mentre Law alzava gli occhi al cielo. «Io dicevo… Sei sicuro che a te vada bene?»  
Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre vigorosamente. «A te… no?»  
Law gli diede un altro bacio, prima di rispondere. «Per quanto sembra impossibile da credere… A me va bene.»  
«E allora è fatta no?» Rufy rise, rise nel suo solito modo strambo, la risata che faceva sorridere anche Law, restio a volersi staccare da Rufy, le fronti ancora una contro l’altra. «Mi trasporti così fino a casa, eh Torao?»  
Il più piccolo non si aspettava di certo di finire col sedere sull’erba del giardinetto di Makino, mentre Law si infilava le mani in tasca e fischiettava, avviandosi verso casa sua. «Sono stato abbastanza smielato per i miei gusti, e la mia dignità è stata compromessa abbastanza per oggi. Quindi no, non pensare che tu possa approfittarne in questa maniera, devo ridarmi un certo contegno.»  
Rufy protestò, le natiche indolenzite. «Sei cattivo, ti pare questo il modo di trattare il tuo fidanzato?»  
«Ho detto che siamo fidanzati? Non mi pare…» Mentiva, sapeva bene che la domanda che gli aveva posto prima si riferiva a questo, ma proprio perché doveva cercare di riconquistare un po’ della serietà e del distacco verso i sentimenti umani tipici della sua persona, stava fingendo indifferenza. Anche se era difficile con uno come Rufy; dopo aver gettato la bomba non si poteva ritirare la mano, e quel piccoletto tutto matto si era gettato alle sue spalle nel tentativo di farsi trasportare.  
«Smettila, lo so che sei tanto dolce con me!»  
«Vedi di toglierti di dosso, o cambio idea e mi metto in macchina! Comunque i miei genitori si aspettano che io ritorni!»  
«Sei dolce come un frappè al cioccolato!»  
«La pianti?»

 

 

  
Il mattino dopo, quando Law si fu svegliato, credeva di trovarsi ancora nel limbo.  
Riconobbe perfettamente quelle pareti tappezzate di poster, lo scaffale con alcuni fumetti messi alla rinfusa, le felpe sparse per terra, eppure credeva che fosse tutto frutto di un sogno, come aveva sognato la serata col figlio di Makino, il bacio con Rufy, la chiamata a sua sorella in cui l’avvertiva che sarebbe rimasto a dormire fuori, seguita dalle urla della giovane che intimava all’universitario di farsi raccontare tutto non appena tornava a casa.  
Aprì e chiuse gli occhi in un paio di battiti, prima di sentire qualcosa che stringeva spasmodicamente la sua maglietta nera. Si girò appena, intravedendo la figura di Rufy rannicchiata su se stessa. Si mise davanti a lui, evitando si svegliarlo – figurarsi se Rufy si sarebbe svegliato, non ci potevano neanche le cannonate nel periodo della guerra di secessione – prendendo la mano che prima lo stringeva e legando le dita a quelle piccole dell’altro.  
Rimase a fissarlo per un po’, prima di prendere il telefono e fare una telefonata, senza staccare la mano da quella di Rufy.  
«Pronto? Makino?» Era una fortuna che non avesse cancellato la cronologia del telefono. «Hai bisogno che qualcuno badi a William più tardi?»  
Sorrise nel sentire che la donna faceva di tutto per ammettere che non c’era alcun bisogno che lui venisse, nascondendo che il realtà le sarebbe servito che loro facessero i babysitter ancora una volta. «Nessun problema. Io e Rufy passiamo più tardi. Ah, Makino… Grazie.»  
Ovviamente, la donna non sapeva il motivo per cui fosse stata ringraziata, ma Law sì.  
Perché, se quella sera non l’avesse chiamato, non si fosse improvvisato babysitter, e sì, se non avesse canticchiato quel motivetto deficiente, a quest’ora non si sarebbe trovato con Rufy a letto, a sentire il suo respiro calmo addosso, mentre la sua fronte era posata su quella dell’altro e le sue dita stringevano quelle del suo compagno.


End file.
